


Before Going to Camp

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fetish, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Before the Ross kids heads off to Camp Kikiwaka the boys have to do a few things first. As they don't think none of them will have any time to do it while at camp. What could this be? There is only one way to find out.





	Before Going to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Jessie in anyway
> 
> This story was a request from a FF reader

It has been two weeks since Jessie left the Ross kids. It was hard at first but they soon got over it. Mostly because they did face time when Jessie was not busy on set. then their parents thought of a great Idea. They will be going to summer camp. They signed them up first before telling them. They were shocked they did this. Ravi was happy but turned into him disappointed. He was hoping for Math, Since, History, Chess, Reptile, or homework camp where you do nothing but homework and methods to do your homework much faster, but it was normal camp. As for the girls they did not want to go to no camp and get dirty they rather pay someone to go for them. Now Luke was happy and quickly disappointed as well. He did not mind if it was normal camp he was just disappointed he could not go as he had to go to summer school.

There was three weeks until Ravi, Emma, and Zeri headed off to Camp, While Luke will be staying in New York. One of the four Ross kids was also disappointed for another reason. That was that every night for the past three years a show was taking place in the Ross penthouse while all but one Ross kid is sleeping. In the panic room there is a camera connected to a lab top. Soft but upbeat music was playing. The figure soon appears into the shot. It turns out to be Ravi.

* * *

Video:

"Hello my fellow adventures people. Are you ready? It's going to be nice and wet as always."

Ravi soon removes his cloths slowly. He runs his bare chest and tosses the shirt to the side. He soon removes his pants reveling his tight thong.

"I hope you like what you see." Ravi said as he rubs his crouch.

His thong quickly gets taken off leaving him completely naked.

"You like it. You like my sexy brown body? I drank five bottles of water and two cans of Mountain Dew and I'm ready to burst."

He soon shows an empty milk jug and let's his piss flow into the jug.

"You like that sound. Is it making you hard."

Ravi keeps on pissing into the jug and pinches his dick from pissing any more. He puts the Jug down and starts to piss on himself what's left of his piss. His piss shoots up high hitting him in the face. He aims his flow onto his chest and rubs it in with one hand. He just smiles as the piss keeps flowing. He smiles at the camera.

"You want some of this?"

"He soon pisses onto the water proof camera.

"Yah you like that?"

Ravi contuse to piss on himself until there is no more piss left. He smiled once again.

"The show just started and he soon sits in a chair with him leaning agents it exposing his ass. He starts to jack himself off while fingering his ass. He starts to moan.

"Yah you want to fuck this ass. I want to be fucked so bad but I guess this dildo will have to do."

Ravi slides in a five inch dildo into his ass and starts to fuck himself while he jacks off. He moans and he goes faster and faster until he comes all over him.

"Man that deserves a drink."

Ravi takes the jug of piss and starts to chug it until there is nothing left.

"Man my piss taste so good."

End of video

* * *

Ravi soon cleans up and himself and the room. What he did not know Luke saw the whole thing. Later on in the morning when the Ross girls where out Luke came up to Ravi can you come to my room in a few.

"Um ok."

Once Ravi was in Luke's room he was naked with a hard on.

"Luke why are you naked?"

"First I know your secret."

"What secret? I don't have any secret."

"Oh no so you don't want this." Luke opened his mini fridge to take out a water bottle with his piss in it. "My piss. You can drink it or pour it all over yourself in privet or in front of a camera. You can even have my piss strait from the tap."

Ravi did not know what to say.

"I bet you want this big thing fucking you."

Ravi just licked his lips and quickly took the bottle and chugged Luke's piss. Luke just smiled.

"There is plenty more where that came from." Luke said.

After drinking lots of water and soda Ravi and Luke went to the panic room where Ravi did another recoding for the underground porn site. The camera showed Ravi sitting down in a chair and Luke next to him but Luke's face is not shown.

* * *

Video:

"Hello my fellow piss lovers. As you can see someone is with me. So let's get this started."

Ravi and Luke soon pissed into a bear bong and the hose was in the same empty milk jug. They soon stop pissing into the funnel and Ravi starts to piss on himself while Luke pisses on Ravi's face and chest. Ravi just rubs it in. Ravi gets up and leaned agents the chair and counties to piss into the jug while Luke is pissing on Ravi's ass and back. Luke soon slipped his dick into his brothers ass and start to go slow at first until Ravi begged him to go harder. Ravi just moaned as he was went faster and faster until he pulled out and came on his brothers back. He start to rub his cum into the piss and put his fingers into Ravi's mouth. Ravi sat back down in the chair and started to chug the piss on the jug while Luke pisses on Ravi.

End of video

* * *

"That was great brother. I loved getting pissed on by you."

"Well anytime you want my piss before camp let me know."

The two of them soon cleaned up just in time when their sisters came back from shopping. It has been two weeks since Luke joined Ravi in his videos. When they are not filming Luke would find Ravi anytime he had to take a leak and piss in his mouth. If he could not find him he would piss in a bottle and put it in his min fridge for later when he sees him. The boys had sex in all different ways that Luke's face is not shown and if it has to be Luke would be wearing a mask. Ravi for one could not get enough of Luke's piss and being fucked by him. There was only a week left until summer camp and Luke going to summer school. That being said they decided on making one long video. They even got Stuart involved.

* * *

Video:

The three boys where pissing into the jug for a while until they started to piss all over Ravi. The piss kept going and at one point Ravi had the bear bong up his ass while Stuart and Luke pissed into the funnel. Once they pulled the tube out Ravi just squirted the piss into a bowl and started to drink from it. Ravi was soon ready for two dicks to go up his ass. Ravi could not help but to moan as he was being double fucked. Stuart and Luke fucked faster and faster until the came into Ravi. Ravi soon took the Jug and start to chug it while the other boys pissed all over him. Once Ravi finished drinking the piss the video was over.

End of Video

* * *

"That was awesome you guys. I wish I did not have to go to camp."

"And I wish I did not have to go to summer school."

"Yah I wish I was going to camp so I can be with my love."

The boys soon cleaned up the mess and themselves. That was the end of Ravi's piss videos but he did piss on himself in the showers and drank his piss before he went to bed without anyone knowing. He even got Luke's and Stuart's piss that was sent to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
